


Violet Moon

by Rougescribe (rougescribe)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Childhood Friends, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Fall Tumblr Event, Multi, Other pairings to be added, Pining, Romance, Shifter, Short Multi-Chapter, other characters to be added - Freeform, skinny love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been friends for years, but Natsu has a secret and the lies that pile up to hide it are becoming too many. With Halloween fast approaching, can Natsu hide his true self from Lucy, or will his cover crumble when she's finally had enough?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Nalu Archive





	Violet Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter story posted for the 'Nalu Archive' Fall Event being run on tumblr. It's coming out early, as I'm attempting to have all chapters posted by October 31st. That's right, Halloween! Hope you enjoy!

Natsu never did see a point in wolves howling at the moon.

It didn’t make sense to him. Why the moon? Why was it ALWAYS the moon? He didn’t believe it was a thing. Just something media producers cooked up for their movies and t.v. shows. Not that he knew where the myth came from: studying and history had never been his strong point. Natsu just knew the idea was ridiculous. 

Wolves howled, but not because the moon was out. The gentle glow in the night was good for light, lovely to look at, but no reason to howl. Natsu barely paid attention to the orb in the sky. It was just there. Much like the sun. 

Until  _ she _ pointed it out.

“Ooh, the Moon is so pretty tonight!”

Her voice was full of glee as she pointed to the full glow beaming through the clouds.

“AROOOO!!!,” She howled. ”Ha, ha!”

Hearing his best friend pretend to howl made Natsu want to join, grinning as he laughed along. Lucy was a pretty funny person when she was drunk. Tonight was no different. His dark eyes followed her gaze and he couldn’t resist reaching out to poke her between the ribs. “What d’ya think you’re doing that for, you weirdo?”

A shriek mixed with Lucy’s laughter and she twisted from his mischievous fingers. Stumbling away, she pouted, lips pursing tightly together. Natsu worried she might fall over, but she caught the railing of the balcony and became steady. She whined through her teeth, glossy eyes glaring at him. “Rude! Wolves howl, so why can’t I?”

_ God, _ He chuckled. She was just..  _ So… weird _ . 

“Just for that,” Lucy said imperiously, her arms crossed, “you’re not getting any kisses from me!”

In a good way. 

Natsu choked, “Wait, hold up-,” sputtering as heat rushed to his face. Did she ALWAYS have to get so flirty after a few drinks? Talk about an awkward moment!! “-You never give me kisses anyway!”

“Well, maybe I was going to, but I’m not now!!”

A ball formed in Natsu’s throat, tongue swiping across sharp canines before he regained his senses. He snorted. “Sheesh, you need to get some water. You’re talking nonsense.”

Lucy whined again in offense as her bottom lip jutted out. It quivered as he led her back inside where the sounds of a loud party bashed into his ears like drums. People chatted and joked with one another while haunted notes from the radio hummed in the air. It was a small get-together with friends a week before Halloween. Natsu was sure to feel sick in the morning from the amount of candy he’d consumed, but did he care? Not one bit. He regretted nothing, but the empty wrappers strewn about his living room. (It would be such a chore to clean later.) At least they had all the time to spend together, with other friends just as riled up as they were. It was a good night so far. 

Apple Cider, candy, and random spilled candy corn littered the floor of his small apartment. He’d have to find some way to trick someone into staying behind to help him out. Certainly not Lucy, who wobbled by his side. On a normal night, he may have considered begging her to stay, but her ability to walk was miraculous at best. Even with his hand pressed against the small of her back barely balanced her. Lucy leaned left and right, giggling every time she stumbled. Why had she drank so much? (Did she drink too much? He only remembered her downing a couple, but maybe her tolerance stayed lacking?)

Natsu was positive - over the music, chatter and bursts of laughter in the room - he heard her mention the floor was walking away. Without her. Dodging even. Good grief! He was going to kill Cana. Wasn’t she the one handling the booze tonight?

“Hey, Levy?” He signaled to his shorter friend, who was splayed out on the laps of her two friends, Jet and Droy. The couch cushions sagged under their joined weight and Levy, the shortest of them all, lazily tilted her gaze his way, curious. “Can you get Lucy back to her place for me? She’s needing some water and sleep.” Best to have another girl take her home. Perhaps others found it silly, considering they were neighbors in a safe complex (and had been for years-), but it felt safest sending her with someone else. 

“Mmmn, Natsu-” Lucy slurred, frowning, “I don’t need t’go home jessh yet!” Her cheeks reddened in consternation. “Ah still haven’t got m’good night kiss!” Oh yes, it was definitely safest that someone OTHER than him take her home. Was it just him, or was she getting worse? Sending his pleading gaze to his blue-haired friend who was struggling to sit up, he held Lucy up in his arms and gulped. 

She was far too tempting sober, why did she have to do this when she wasn’t? 

A blessing in disguise was Levy. She only drank one glass of cider that night, being the closest one to sober, and more than ready to take on the job of chaperone. She jumped from the couch- and ignored the way her friend Jet immediately took all the space for himself- and rushed towards the two. She tip-toed around the mess on the floor, twirled around the corner of the coffee table and lightly padded herself across the room and straight to Lucy. Amusement glowed on her face as she wrapped her arm around Lucy’s the moment she was in range.

“I’ll make sure she’s good and taken care of,” She chirped, winking at Natsu. “Don’t get too jealous if I’m the one who gets the kiss though!” 

They both giggled together as Levy carefully ushered Lucy towards the exit hall, waving at the others as they went. Natsu stood frozen in place, cheeks red as he squawked in surprised outrage.

“W-who said I’d care?!” He shouted, voice not carrying over the din. Which was good, because he didn’t put enough force into the words for them to be taken seriously. As the door slammed shut and Lucy’s drunken giggles became muffled through the apartment halls, a sudden quiet filled the room. The group’s drunken bravado died. Almost like it never existed. Truth be told, it didn’t.

Some of the best actors, Natsu had to admit. Guilt weighed in his stomach at the thought, but Natsu was used to it. They put on this act for Lucy, and for that, he was grateful. Scratching the back of his neck, he turned to the others and grinned. It didn’t meet his eyes.

“Y’know we don’t have to stop the moment she leaves.” He said, eying the radio and wondering who had shut the tunes off. While his focus hadn’t been on the music, he liked the background beat.

“Way to state the obvious, “Another of his friends (rival, he’d declare), Gray replied, leaning back in his chair as he stretched. A shirt was tossed to him from across the room and he covered himself, but his gaze stayed on Natsu, “Lucy still thinks you’re unable to host the party on Halloween right?”

The topic change caused Natsu’s demeanor to melt from amusement to serious.  **Another lie** . A very necessary one that was the excuse needed to hold the party today rather than later. Lucy had bought it, hook line and sinker. Just as she had every year. And would hopefully, buy it next year as well. Natsu’s gut twisted at the thought and he frowned. 

“Yeah, what’s your point, stripper?”

Gray’s blue eyes gleamed in warning as he sneered, “Just make’ sure you don’t slip up this year. Last year was a close call and you know it.”

“Cheh!” Natsu scoffed, waving Gray off as he grabbed himself a caramel apple to sink his teeth into. “I’ve known her since we were both kids, I ain’t FORGETTING that any time soon!”

How could he? When hiding the very extent of who he was had been second nature to him since they met? He bit back a sigh and the party resumed in far more sober chatter, all waiting for Levy to report back on Lucy’s health. Their get together wouldn’t last much longer. The party had been for Lucy, after all, they would see each other for the real deal in seven days.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  


All Hallow’s Eve and Halloween weren’t necessarily an important night for Natsu and his kind. Just as the full moon wasn’t. It was the perfect time for a family gathering, though. To be their true selves and not be questioned or deemed suspicious by the general public when walking among normal humans. There were many members of his ‘family’ that Natsu hadn’t seen in years. This week would change that.

This was why Natsu had been lying to his best friend since they were children.  _ Can’t, going Trick-or-treatin’ with Igneel and Wendy!  _ He said one year when younger, sad they couldn’t bring her along. (He found reasons to invite her to family get-togethers on other holidays to make up for it. Being an only child made for a lonely life, he realized, and his own family were welcome to the idea.) When they grew older, those excuses evolved.. 

_Gray gave me a cold, the bastard._ Was one of them, though he only used that once. Going travellin _g for a job interview,_ had been another. Eventually, he used his job as the excuse. _Didn’t give him the day off. Had to work extra hours. Others asked the night off before he remembered to do it_. (His memory wasn’t always the best at times, unless for specific dates, so she believed him.)

This year Natsu used his job again. Though Lucy’s attempts at asking had been half-hearted at best. She was growing used to being turned down. Somehow the revelation made Natsu feel worse, but he didn’t have a choice. The rest of his pack would track him down if he broke and told the truth. So the lies fell off his tongue with ease and their Halloween Party was held a week before, just as usual. 

The truth of the matter was harder to explain. As well as unbelievable to most.

This week was important. A tradition of sorts for Natsu’s clan. Though many traveled all year long, most came back to their hometown this time of year. Attendance was usually mandatory for those still in the City. Natsu had learned this at a very young age after countless attempts to spend his time with the little girl next door. In fact, most of his lessons ended in a smack to his nose like a puppy that had an accident on the carpet. 

Natsu wasn’t a puppy.  _ Not anymore. _

“Think you might choose a partner to run with this year?” Macao, Natsu’s boss, broke through Natsu’s dazed thoughts like a sledgehammer. Natsu choked on his own spit as a tray full of hot tea dropped to the floor at the sudden question. “Hey! Come on- now I have to remake everything!” 

“Your fault, Macao!” Natsu snarled, hissing as hot liquid see[ed through his shoes. “You can't just say shit like that while I’m working!” Or distracted. Ah yes, he worked at what looked to be a small tea cafe, but was a front to hide the many of his kind who currently slept in the upper loft.

Why was he being forced to be wait staff again? They knew he wasn’t the best at it. The older man, Macao, shrugged and restarted the tea. With his own growl vibrating in his throat, his eyes glazed a dangerous yellow before shifting back to neutral brown. 

“I can’t believe you’re an adult and still tripping over the thought of finding yourself a companion.” Macao said, pointedly staring at the ground until Natsu began cleaning up his mess. “Seriously, I know it didn’t go so well for me, but there’s a lot of us who enjoy our time with our packmates. Just look at Wakaba!”    
  
“Oh yeah, great example.” Natse’s eyes rolled and he placed the now dirtied, slightly chipped, teacups onto his tray. He dumped them into the nearest sink and grimaced when splotches of dishwater splashed him. “The guy can’t keep his eyes off any girl with long legs. Why don’t you ask Gray about this kinda stuff? At least HE has someone interested in him!.” He paused and scrunched his nose,”… I think.”

It was hard to tell with that water Nymph down by the park since she so often flooded the lake when Gray was around. Could their kind even get with water Nymphs? Now that was a real head buster. Macao chuckled and set out a new tray for Natsu to serve - slipping a free drink coupon onto it for good measure.

“Already did. He knocked the trash can over. You’re both pretty hopeless at this point.”

Natsu didn’t have much to say to that and scowled.

Resuming work, Natsu brought more tea to what little customers frequented the establishment. He made an effort to avoid Macao - attempting to wipe their earlier conversation from memory- and busied himself with wiping down many of the tables. Most didn’t need it. Natsu didn’t care. Anything to keep him away from his elder packmate’s attempts to talk ‘partners’ with him. 

Partners… or as many would call it: mates. It was a concept known to Natsu as it were foreign. It was a strange idea, one that most avoided calling by a simpler term as it grouped them far too close to their animal counterparts. Their bodies weren’t normal, far from it. And their customs, lifespans, beyond human, but that didn’t mean they wanted to be considered bound by their instincts. Wolves, birds, even some fish, had mates. That was the way of life. His kind… as close to animals as they were, it was inaccurate. One they strayed far from, but even the term ‘partner’ set strangely in Natsu’s mind.

He didn’t want a partner. It was awkward, a strange topic and something too personal to discuss over a counter as he served tea to customers. In fact, he didn’t want to discuss it at all. Ever since he’d come of age, many of his pack members pushed him towards settling for someone - anyone - to join him on runs, to live his life with. To… Natsu blushed at the thought and scrubbed aggressively against a mark on one of the tables at the thought, to have kids. Screw that. He wasn’t interested. 

How could he be when the one person he wanted to see and be near hadn’t a clue who he actually was? It was bad enough that he lied to her constantly, but why date when he was happy enough with his current life? It was a damn waste of time to discuss it!

Natsu’s thoughts grew agitated and it showed through his actions. The force used to scrub the table jarred his hand against the grain and his cleaning rag slipped to the floor. Cursing under his breath, Natsu snatched it up, but moved too fast to stand as his head smacked against the table above him. 

“Ah- fuck!” He yelped and grabbed the back of his head, rubbing his abused skull and sat down on the cold linoleum, “Stupid table.”

Lucy’s voice rang behind him, full of amusement. “You know that wouldn’t happen if you didn’t rush so much.” 

“Yeah well, maybe gravity shouldn’t be such a bit-,” Realization cut Natsu’s words short as he bent backward to behind him, eyes wide. “- Lucy?! What are you doing he-,” he lost his balance and flopped against the floor, barely avoiding another collision with his skull, “D-damn!”

Peels of laughter slipped between her fingers as she leaned over to examine him. “Dork. “ She stated as her foot lightly nudged his shoulder, “You need to be more careful! You’ve got to protect what brain cells you have left, Natsu!”

“Oi! That’s mean!” Natsu groused from the floor, grin lopsided. He didn’t bother to move, far too distracted by her pony-tail hanging down between them like a sort of rope. What would happen if he tugged it? Probably best not to test it, at least, not yet. He filed it away in his mind to experiment with later. “What are you doin’ here, anyway? I thought you’d be nursing a hangover still.”

“I wasn’t THAT drunk.” Lucy simpered, lips pursing together as she nudged him again. “Besides, you drank just as much as I did last night!” Natsu didn’t disagree with the assessment, but his answering grin growing wider made her pout. “Ugh, I can’t believe you have such a high tolerance but can’t even drink Cana under the table. Get up already, you’re going to get your hair dirty!”

Natsu chuckled, his voice lowering to a husky baritone. She was right, beating their friend Cana in a drinking match was near impossible, but he didn’t bother correcting Lucy. Cana often slurred her speech and wobbled after a couple of drinks, but never from being drunk. Oh no, she just liked to act it. Another lie hidden between them, but he shoved the thought away and sat up. “Nothing a good shower won’t fix.”

“Uh huh,” Lucy monotoned. She stepped back to examine the room, brows furrowing in thought. There was a question on her lips, Natsu could tell. She didn’t always come to visit him while working. Though he’d often invited her to, Lucy always claimed it was unprofessional to have visitors while on the clock. Why come then? There had to be a reason.

Getting to his feet, Natsu examined his friend closer as she distractedly looked away from him. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth, cheeks slightly flushed and her brown eyes twinkled in uncertainty. It was a cute look. A compliment he’d keep to himself. Whatever was on her mind, it was obvious Lucy hadn’t considered how she’d breach the subject. She was easy to read. Sometimes too easy. 

Natsu’s grin grew salacious as he flipped the wash rag over his shoulder, “Do you wanna join me?”

That brought her attention back as she whirled to face him, nose scrunched in confusion, “Huh? Join what?”

Oh, this was too perfect. Natsu snickered. “To shower, duh!” He swiped his tongue along his teeth for added effect, biting back a howl of laughter when Lucy balked. 

Sputtering, her face grew three shades redder and she slapped his shoulder. Albeit with a little more force than necessary, but Natsu could take it. “Don’t be a pervert! You’re still on the clock, anyway!”

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “So if I wasn’t on the clock you would consider it?”

“Wha-,” Lucy’s words died in her throat for two seconds before she smacked his shoulder again. “Natsu! That’s not what I meant!” He couldn’t hold it in anymore as loud, boisterous laughter exploded from him and echoed through the shop. Lucy’s face could have lit ten candles. “You’re such a jerk!” 

She stomped off towards the order counter as Natsu’s laughter continued. Following after, he giggled through pursed lips, “I didn’t hear a no…” He drawled, enjoying the sight of Lucy’s blush now growing to tint the tips of her ears. 

She was just so easy to tease. When she didn’t respond to the jab, he watched quizzically as she dinged the counter bell to signal Macao to come out from the small kitchen. “Oi, what are you doing?”

Lucy sniffed disdainfully, trying to regain her composure as she crossed her arms. “I’m going to do what I came here for. Though, with your attitude, I’m wondering if you deserve it or not.”

“Huh? Deserve what?” Natsu asked, confused. Lucy didn’t bother answering, choosing to ring the bell a couple more times. A minute later, Macao revealed himself, slightly annoyed from the bell, but his face dropped to a lazy smile when he sighted Lucy. 

“Well ain’t this a rare sight.” He greeted her. “Are you here for tea or did Natsu forget a date again?”

Both Natsu and Lucy flushed and sputtered, “We’re just friends!!” In unison, but he couldn’t ignore the way his heart stuttered at the idea. Macao chuckled and grabbed a to-go cup, filling it with tea. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” He waved them off as he worked, “But seriously, what’s up, Lucy?”

She grew silent, casting her gaze between the taller, dark haired man across the counter and back to Natsu who bristled at the conversation. Why was dating the only thinking that came out of Macao’s mouth lately? He averted his gaze and grunted, body growing more tense by the second. 

“Natsu’s turned me down for Halloween: big surprise.” She said after a time, not noticing the way her words caused Macao and Natsu to glance sheepishly towards the other. “Which, I guess I should be used to by now, but he said it’s because he has to work. So I wanted to see if-”

Macao interjected, voice low and sympathetic, “Look, Lucy, if you’re trying to get Natsu off for the night, it’s not something I can do so easi-”

“- IF,” Lucy continued, eyes narrowing, “He could get off early today so we can hang out. It’s not too busy, is it?”

Both men blinked at the question, but their reactions changed drastically in seconds. Macao’s lackadaisical attitude returned as he cast Natsu an amused grin while Natsu awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Lucy hadn’t done this before, he wasn’t sure how to read it. Making a show of considering her question, Macao hemmed and hawed as he finished the to-go order he was making. Sliding the cup into Lucy’s hand, he took a glance around the room and winked.    
  
“He’ll be off in two hours. Sound fair?” It was Natsu’s turn to balk, jaw dropped as he stared at his elder packmate. 

“What? Seriously?!” He’d never been given time off so easily before. All it took was Lucy asking for it? A low growled formed in his throat, “Look, old man, just cause Lucy’s got a pretty face doesn’t mean you should be giving in like that, she ain't interested!”

“How do you know?” Macao teased as he winked, “Or is this you actually WANTING to work bussing tables for the next eight hours? Didn’t know you had it in you, Natsu.”

Natsu squawked and tossed his wash rag at the man. “Heck nah, you want me gone, I’ll slide out the doors without a second thought!” 

“Pfft, give it a rest. Both of you.” Lucy said, grabbing her to-go cup with excited eyes. “Is this Chai Latte? How much do I owe?”

“It’s free this time.” Macao said, turning his attention back to her. “Call it an incentive to come here and bug Natsu more often. I could use the entertainment.”

Giggling, Lucy thanked Macao and turned her attention back to Natsu. “Then it’s settled. Meet me when you’re off. Got that?”

“Uh, sure,” Natsu agreed, still confused at the process of events. Macao was giving him a strange look behind her back. One that spoke of teasing and a serious discussion that was soon to come the moment Lucy waltzed out the door, “but where are we meeting up?”

Lucy’s smile blasted Natsu with a warmth in his chest that made his stomach turn over. “Call me and find out.. So don’t forget!” Taking a sip of the hot tea, she grimaced as it slightly burned her tongue and quickly rushed to the doors. As it chimed her departure, she waved to Natsu and Macao both through the window before disappearing down the street. 

Natsu sighed, “She’s so weird.” He muttered. Turning to face Macao, he winced at the sudden glare he was faced with. “What?”

“I know I tease you both a lot,” Macao said, voice lowering. He looked around the shop, as if checking for anyone eavesdropping. Satisfied that none of their customers were coming into earshot, he leaned across the counter to fix Natsu with his eyes, bleeding to yellow. “I just hope it doesn’t make you think you can do anything with her.”

It was like a bucket of ice water dropping over his head, dashing through Natsu’s good mood like a sickness. Abashed, Natsu growled and bared his teeth, revealing a hint of fangs. As if sensing the mine he’d stepped on, Macao raised a hand and stepped away.    
  
“Sorry,” He muttered, “Just had to make sure.”   
  
“By telling me shit I’ve had jammed into my head since I was a kid?” Natsu snapped, his hand struck against the counter, “I’ve known that for years, genius!” 

The silence that answered him only fueled his rage and he turned away. Stomping towards the waste-bins, Natsu began pulling out trash bags with exaggerated, rough movements. Macao didn’t question him as he went from one to the next, dragging three trash bags out the employee exit with him. He needed air. 

It was always something related to dating with Macao. Something that grew on Natsu’s nerves the older he got. Was it from lack of interest? Possibly, but it grew deeper than that. A frustration he felt boiling under his skin since he was a child. Back then, Natsu never had a name for it, but he understood the implications of his own feelings now. Hopelessness. 

They’d met by happenstance. Two neighbors who just happened to lose their toys in the wooded area by their houses on the same day. Shy at first meeting, Natsu and Lucy had slowly clicked and began to play together, but while their friendship grew, Natsu’s dilemma did as well. It was hard, at first hiding who and what he truly was. As a kid, it’s so much easier to spew out claims of running on four legs and not being human. Anyone could chalk it up as a kid playing pretend. And Lucy had, opting to play right along with him, though her attempts were laughable at best.    
  
He couldn’t tell her that he was telling the truth. The day he tried, he’d been reprimanded by his adopted family for so long, he thought he’d never hear the end of it. Natsu would never forget the revelation he had that day. 

That he and Lucy would always have a wall of secrecy and lies between them. While she aged, believing her best friend to always be there for her, they were in separate worlds that he wasn't allowed to cross. What then, could he do, when those feelings grew to something more? Shove it down and smile as if nothing were wrong. That’s what he did. 

Natsu had done it for years. He didn’t need Macao slapping it into his face while also pushing him towards finding a partner. There was no need. He already HAD a partner. The person he always wanted to stay beside no matter what. Grunting as he tossed the trash into the nearby dumpsters, Natsu’s nose crinkled from the smell and he sighed. He didn’t want to go inside. Not yet, but he didn’t want to think either. 

“Damnit,” He cursed, leaning against the building wall to steady himself. “Stupid Macao.” 

Shifters couldn’t date humans. It was common knowledge among his kind. An agreement and a law that held in his family and community like a vice grip. Lucy came and went through his life like the moon. 

And like a wolf from a movie, he chased after; knowing he’d never be able to reach it. 


End file.
